Equilibrium
by Dasu
Summary: In hope there is despair. In light there is Darkness. In love there is hate. With friendship comes hostility. The Digidestined must face a new group of foes who all seem hell bent turning the once colourful Digital World into a grey wasteland. The only problem is that these new foes are human and they seem to have their own digimon, tags and crests! Adventure/02 and OC.
1. Pilot chapter

Authors Notes:

Hello! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it.

This is just the pilot/prologue of the story so nothing much really happens and explains why it might be a tiny tad short. I had this idea brewing in my mind for a while and finally thought I should give it a go and write it out. Like I said I hope you enjoy it when Chapter one comes out and I would love to hear what you think!

Review, comments and helpful criticism are much appreciated!

* * *

Pilot Chapter

**Digital World**

Patamon flapped his wing like ears as fast as he could; he was being chased by something of pure evil. If TK were there he would have been able to digivolve into Angemon and take on this threat head on. Sadly his partner wasn't here and the little guy was on his own but he didn't give up hope that he could manage to get to a TV and send a S.O.S message to TK.

Patamon thought that today did feel weird but he couldn't put his finger on it, the sky was clear and the beautiful blue it always was. Digimon went about doing their own things while he floated by minding his own business, he was going to find one of the other Digimon and see if they wanted to play with him. He was half way to Gomamon's area when he was suddenly attacked.

The little tanned creature just managed to avoid it and took off as he heard a wicked laughter echo behind him. This evil Digimon was playing with him for its own amusement or else it would have seriously hurt or maybe even killed him.

"Evil Wing" the voice broke through Patamon's thoughts, a wave of bats came flying towards him, each bursting into flames as they neared.

"Boom Bubble" Patamon yelled as he unleashed his attack, he knew it would do nothing but it was worth a try.

The bats disappeared and Patamon continued flying away, he saw a clearing up ahead and in the middle he noticed a TV. This was his chance to send the message for help and he increased his speed as he was now filled with hope. Once he sent the message he could easily hide from the attacker and it sounded easier in his mind. Patamon was busy in his mind that he didn't hear the next wave of the attack, the little tanned creature was now being burnt by the swarm of bats and was spiralling out of control towards the ground.

The little Digimon let out a scream of agony from both the attack hit and when he smacked of the forest floor and bounced a few times, he landed in front of the TV luckily. With all his strength he mustered up, he slowly wobbled back onto all fours and reached out towards the screen.

'TK, TK help….me' Patamon cried in his own head.

Before his little paw could make contact with the glass he was pushed back against the grassy floor, someone was holding him down with their foot and the little Digimon was enraged that someone thought so little of him that they would step on him like an ant. He growled at the unknown attacker as he turned his head to try and get a look at them. His eyes widened at the sight of the figure wearing a black hoodie, the hood over their face and casting a shadow so that their identity was hidden as her bangs leaked out of the hood. Just like the majority of the outfit, her hair was black from what Patamon could see. It was a human! A human girl but how did she manage to attack him and why? The endless questions poured through his mind.

Everything this girl wore was black or grey, the cargo shorts and main body of the hoodie was black along with her leg warmers and sneaker shoes. The sleeves of her hooded top were short and grey; she had cotton like Arab scarf round her neck. The only white on her was her long sleeved top that had thumb holds cut out on the end of the sleeve, her belt was black and held her black and yellow D-3.

Patamon let out a gasp as he looked at the D-3 then at her neck, dangling from a piece of string was a_ tag_! It was like the one TK had but only it was silver and the crest was a faded out yellow and the symbol was upside down and looked broken almost.

"Go on call for help you pathetic little creature" the girl said with an irritated tone to her voice as she pressed her foot down more on to Patamon.

Patamon turned his attention back to the screen, it was still black but in the reflections he could see the Digimon that attacked him. LadyDevimon

Patamon felt the fear build up within him and he started to struggle against the girl's foot.

"TK, TK help me!" Patamon cried out as tears left his eyes.

* * *

**Real World **

The sky was blue as the sun shone down in the park; the light breeze rustled a few leaves in the tree that the children sat under. Summer would soon end and so the digidestined gathered together for a picnic thanks to Yolei as she supplied the majority of the food there. The only people missing from this little meeting were Mimi as she was in America along with Willis and Michael. Tai had convinced Matt, Davis, Ken and TK to a game of football while the girls and the three boys who didn't want to join just sat down to chat with each other.

Cody was deep in thought as he wondered what Armadillomon was doing right now, did he miss him? Of course they both missed each other, everyone in the group missed their Digimon but due to summer activities they could spare no time for the digital world but that would change. Everyone gathered today just so they could make free time for their friends in the Digiworld.

"Yolei have you confessed yet?" Sora asked the young purpled haired girl, this brought out a blush on Yolei's face.

Yolei glanced down to the grass just beneath her feet and shook her head in reply, only a select few knew of Yolei's crush on Ken. The young girl's eyes then glanced up again and followed her crush as he kicked the ball towards the makeshift goal.

"I don't know, what if I mess up the friendship we have?" she questioned the others.

Girls sure act weird when they are in love, Cody thought. This made him think about how Davis acts around Kari when TK is next to her, he tries to show off and gain points with the child of light.

'People sure do act weird when they are in love' Cody heard his own voice echo in his head as he cradled the prune juice carton in his hand. He was about to dive deeper into his thoughts when a beeping noise pierced through and brought him out of his mind.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked for the source of the beeping, they all checked their digivices but only one person voiced their concern.

"Patamon's in trouble!" TK said his expression matched his tone both full of worry for his little friend.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going" Davis yelled almost too excited that probably everyone was about to go back into the digital world.

Everyone knew that Izzy's apartment wasn't too far away and his mother would be out shopping so they wouldn't be disturbed. TK and Davis lead the way with Izzy trailing behind them since it was his house he would have like to get there first before either one of them broke the door down. It only took five minutes of running before they were all in the red haired boy's room each one ready to go as the computer started up.

"Can't this machine turn on faster?" Davis asked and was shot a glare from Izzy.

"So here is the plan, we need to keep a few of us here in case my mum comes back. The rest can head on over to the digital world and look for Patamon" Izzy said as he typed away at the keyboard.

TK and Davis obliviously would be going into the digital worlds as nothing could keep Davis out of the action and TK's partner and friend was the one who called for help. The other youngsters all volunteered to go with them while the older ones hanged back. Only if the younger ones called for reinforcements would the older ones go in.

"Okay the digiport is open but be-" Izzy was cut off by Davis yelling out, "Digiport open!"

* * *

**Digital World **

With a white flash of light all the younger kids were downloaded and taken into the digital worlds. All the older kids could do was sit back and hope for the best.

"Patamon! Patamon where are you?" TK shouted as he wondered about the clearing, searching for his friend.

There looked to be a sign of a struggle as most of the grass looked a little crispy and the smell of singed fur lingered in the air. The area was deathly silent which wasn't a good sign for anyone.

"Davis!" a familiar voice yelled from behind the group, they all turned to see Veemon running towards them along with the other Digimon.

"You came just in time, something bad is happening" Gatomon yelled as she closed the gap between her and Kari.

Everyone was here apart from Patamon which made TK fear the worst, his partner should be around here and maybe one of the other Digimon seen him. TK decided to wonder further from the group shouting for his friend and into the trees because what if Patamon fled and was currently hiding somewhere. Many images of Patamon being hurt flashed in TK's mind and it only made his concern grow.

"Patamon" TK shouted for the final time before he heard the faint reply from his best friend. Patamon was badly hurt and resting inside a hollowed out tree, both where happy to see each other. TK took the little Digimon in his hands and cradled him close, the Digimon had cuts and bruises all over his small body, TK felt a twang of guilt build up inside him for he wasn't here for his friend.

"Oh Patamon I am sorry, I wasn't here for you" TK said feeling tears start to form, Patamon looked up at his friend and smiled a little. He ignored the smell of burnt fur as he hugged Patamon close.

"Don't worry TK it isn't your fault"

The blond boy turned in every direction to make sure that the enemy wasn't there with them, he had wondered quite a distance from the others and with Patamon in bad shape both of them wouldn't be able to fight.

"TK we have to join the others" Patamon's squeaky voice filled the silence. On their way back Patamon filled him in on what happened.

The Digimon had just finished telling their friends of the sudden dark atmosphere that came over the digital world when TK returned. They all turned to see TK with Patamon but the expression on TK's face made them worry. Cody knew this certain side of TK well, he dubbed this the dark side of him, the angry side that hated the forces of darkness.

* * *

**Real World **

The older teens had started playing a card game while they waited and Tai was losing. A white light filled the room and soon the younger kids were piled on top of Joe. Joe let out his famous phrase 'Why always me?' when the light left the room.

Joe tended to Patamon's wounds while everyone sat round listening to TK tell them what Patamon had told me. He told them that Patamon was attacked by LadyDevimon and a strange girl whom had a black and faded yellow D-3 and the crest of hope. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Izzy was taking in this information and running all possible scenarios through his brain.

"But TK I thought you were the barer of Hope" Ken was sitting on the floor staring up at TK, Wormmon by his side.

"I am, from what Patamon said it was like my crest but the symbol was upside down and the image looked somewhat broken" TK ruffled his hair in frustration. It didn't make sense to any of them.

"We need Gennai" Izzy mumbled to himself as he continued to process the information.

Maybe Gennai knew what was going on but he was difficult to get a hold of whenever the children needed him. Hopefully he would get in contact sooner rather than later.

"Either way I have a feeling we might be facing off with a new enemy and possibly an old one" Tai voiced his opinion. Everyone could only nod in agreement. A heavy atmosphere started to linger above them and it made them a little depressed.

* * *

**_Else _where in the Digital World **

A hoodied male stood at the cliff edge as he stared off into the distance, the digital world was too bright for his liking and he planned to bring darkness to it. His rookie Digimon DemiDevimon hovered over his right shoulder, the black and faded out pink D-3 in his hands. The colour didn't bother him as much since it was more of a grey than pink as was his crest. A crooked grin spread across his face as he was joined by eight others.

Each had their own faded D-3, crest and Digimon and each just as twisted as the other, apart from one of the children sadly, he was just a cowardly mess.

The youngest was an eleven year old blonde girl with frosted blue eyes; she wore a red and black Lolita dress and a parcel to match and black and white tights and shiny black dolly shoes, she looked like a doll with her fair skin. The Digimon that stood by her side was Candlemon and her D-3 was a dark red and black like her outfit.

The second youngest of group was a thirteen year old girl with pink hair, green eyes and sun kissed skin, her eyes show how hostile she could be, she wore nothing more than a simple tank top, cargo trouser pants and a belt to hold her black and greyed out blue D-3. Her Digimon was Shamanmon.

Next to her was another female with a slightly dark tone of skin and light brown hair and blue eyes, she had wore an unbuttoned shirt with a purple t-shirt under it with grey skinny jeans. Her belt held her black and purple D-3. By her feet stood Dokunemon watching as the sun set.

The female that attacked Patamon was next to her and the leader of the group, both she and the other female were the same age, fifteen years old. A black Gatomon sat in front of her smiling.

The leader of the group was sixteen and held the black and greyed out pink D-3. He took to wearing a black hooded zipper under a body warmer with black jeans.

Moving on was the second oldest another sixteen year old with long white hair tied up in a small pony tail and dead black eyes that show no emotions, he wore a plain shirt and white skinny jeans with black doc boots that were unlaced. His Digimon was a Mushroomon and his D-3 was black and faded out green.

The cowardly looking one with short brown hair with eyes to match and dark skin pigment looked like he tried his best to 'punk' up and make himself too meaner than he really was. Hidden by his long coat was a black and orange D-3 and Hagurumon stayed near him.

The last person was another male with red hair and violet eyes who seemed like he only stayed in the sun for a short time as his skin was slightly tanned, he looked like he would be unreliable; he opted for a smart but casual look with his shirt half tucked in to his trousers. In his coat pocket was a black and grey D-3 and a Goblimon beside him.

"Soon we will take the entire colour from this world and fade it to grey. The real world and Digital World will feel the power of our Digimon and Crests" the leader said to his followers who all seemed to have their own slightly wicked smile, apart from the cowardly looking guy and the girl who attacked Patamon. She just seemed unimpressed with everything at this moment especially the cowardly guy.


	2. Chapter 1: Information

Hello! Chapter one is up, yay

Sadly this chapter isn't long and probably won't be my best writing. I struggled with this a little bit so I am sorry if it seems rushed. I may one day re-write the chapters I post. Nothing major happens in this chapter just yet but soon a lot will happen and I just want to write those chapters out. Since chapter one is out the way hopefully the other chapters will be easier to write!

Thank you for the follows and the reviews ^^

Chapter two will be on its way and a little bit of actions happens.

Also I am using the English dub version for my story since it was the one I watched as a child and not too long ago. Since this is my first fan fiction the characters may seem a little OOC, i am sorry but hopefully as the story progresses they won't seem so OOC.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter one: Information

The summer holiday had only two weeks left before the school started up again and Kari_ wasn't_ looking forward to returning anytime soon since the Digital World could be in danger. She sat in her living room watching TV with Gatomon by her side, the new was on and it reported that a string of what appears to be kidnappings have taken place all across Japan. Kari had to wait on Tai getting out of the toilet before they could head over to Izzy's and make a battle plan before they face this new threat. The weather outside looked inviting so Kari opted to wear shorts and a t-shirt since there was no chance of rain today.

"The sudden disappearance of these children and the sudden appearance of this new threat could somehow be related" Kari spoke out loud.

Gatomon gave Kari a confused glance "What makes you say that Kari?" the cat Digimon asked. Kari shrugged and gave her Digimon friend a smile.

"I don't know, just thinking out loud" she replied as the toilet door swung opened, Tai emerged from the room.

With that both humans and Digimon got ready to leave the house and make their way over to Izzy's. The walk there wasn't as bad as the sun wasn't too hot on their skin. It was nice just the two of the walking together Kari thought to herself since she hadn't been alone with her brother for some time. He was too busy with college and she with school to talk as much and now that they have the Digital World to save, their time together probably wouldn't last long. Tai was deep in thought wondering if Agumon and his friends would be alright and who this stranger was that attacked Patamon. Would they attack anyone else's Digimon? Tai was thinking as his legs put him into auto-pilot taking him to Izzy's house.

Izzy was busy typing out an e-mail while still trying his best to contact Gennai; he luckily had Tentomon working with him. The Digimon was flying around the digital world in case he could spot or get in contact with the old man. The tapping noise of the keyboard was drowned out by Izzy's own thoughts; he liked thinking as it helped him gain more knowledge. His thoughts would range from who this stranger could have been? What was their _purpose_ for attacking the young Digimon, just as he was getting deeper into his thoughts; a beeping noise came from his computer. He got e-mail; he clicked on it and read it eyes widening at the content and he went into over-drive, typing away frantically to try and see if he could locate the person.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Tai, Kari and Gatomon enter his room and it took Tai three attempts of calling Izzy's name for the computer genius to acknowledge them. First Izzy was surprised when he saw them but then greeted them with a smile.

"Bout time you noticed us" Tai joked as he sat on Izzy's bed with Kari.

"I am so glad you guys are here, I just got some news" Izzy turned his attention back to his screen and started typing away. "I will inform you once the rest get here" he added.

"Won't the room be a tad crowded with everyone in here" Kari motioned looking at how small the room was.

Izzy didn't think about this when he made his room the meeting place; he let out a sigh knowing that he should have thought about it more. Slowly one by one the rest started piling into the room – Matt and TK were the last to arrive but once everyone was in and had told Mrs Izumi that they were fine for refreshments they begun the meeting.

It was as if the children were like sardines in a can with how little room there was, the younger ones sat on the ground with their Digimon on their knees while the older ones either sat on the bed or stood against the wall. Izzy luckily had his computer chair so he could swing back and forth from his computer.

"We need to come up with a plan for this new threat and fast before they strike again" Tai began the meeting with everyone agreeing with him.

"We don't know anything about them" Matt put forward and so began their debate.

"We should learn more about them before we act" Joe said his opinion

"Plus finding them in the digital world will prove difficult, the world is just too large even if we split up" Ken put his hand under his chin as he thought about what they could do.

"Guys!" Izzy shouted a little as everyone was getting to loud and throwing so many idea's at each other it made the wiz-kid's brain hurt. Everyone stopped and looked at him it made him quickly turn towards his computer; he didn't like the attention much.

"I haven't been able to get into contact with Gennai **_but_** someone by the username Nemo got in contact with me" Izzy said. "Isn't Nemo that film about a fish?" Davis asked confused as to why someone would pick that name.

"Yes but Nemo is also Latin for 'nobody' so technically I have been speaking to Nobody not a fish" Izzy corrected him as he scrolled through his e-mails to drag the certain message up. "They seem to know a bit about this new threat, I did try and locate this person but their I.P address doesn't show up anywhere" he continued.

"What does the message say?" Matt asked rather impatiently. He had some agreement with him from a few of his friends since everyone wanted to know the content.

"Okay just don't bite my head of" Izzy mumbled and started reading out the message.

"Child of Knowledge, who I am or what I am isn't important at this moment in time. What is important is the new threat you and the other digidestined all face at this moment in time. Little Patamon's attack wasn't just a onetime thing but more of a warning, it was a warning to show that the new threat is here and they won't be holding back next time." Izzy read out loud to the others pausing for a small break before continuing

"They want a war and to turn the colourful Digital World into nothing more than a grey wasteland. This is all I have to go on for now but I will continue to gather more information for you all since Gennai is currently out of the picture for now, don't worry about him thou he will return soon"

"Nemo however says with the new information they will gather, we have to fulfil out a request they have. They will send more detail about this later and that he or she will get in touch with you all soon" Izzy finished and looked at his friends.

"So now what?" Yolei asked with Poromon sleeping on her lap.

Everyone stared at the floor as if it had the answers, even the Digimon thought the floor would give them a clue but in truth they were just hungry and wanted food. Everyone had one thing in their mind and that was what happened to Gennai, was he okay and if not what happened.

* * *

The Digital World

The leader of the dark digidestined had a thing for cliffs, mountain tops and other high places. It meant that he could over look the Digital World and pretend he was ruler plus he enjoyed the breeze and the scenery. He was joined by six others as one of the children refused to go anywhere near the edge. The chestnut haired boy was somewhat of a coward but the leader didn't mind for it was a charming trait which meant that he wouldn't dare stand up to him. The sun was high in the sky and the trees below them all swayed in the wind with Digimon roaming around unaware that they were even in danger.

They all decided that they would use code names when addressing each other in front of the digidestined, to save their identities, their code names were really just the name of their crests. Their names would only be used if they were with each other or their Digimon. The idea came from the second oldest Makoto Hayashi, a white hair boy with eyes like coal, everyone in the group wondered if his hair was dyed or natural. Hikaru Tsukino the leader of the group didn't really like the guy since he was good at hiding his true intentions but Hikaru was slightly bigger and stronger than Makoto should if they ever got into a fist fight, Hikaru would probably win.

Good thing about this group was that his younger sister was a part of it and if he needed help she would jump in plus the cowardly Jiro wouldn't stand up to anyone so he had no worry about him joining in.

"It is about time we started with plan A" Hikaru said with a grin, he turned to the second youngest child. Hikaru knew that it is best to have multiple plans in case one failed or the person executing the plan failed. "Sayomi you know what to do"

The young pink haired girl turned to her Shamanmon and both nodded in agreement, they knew their task. Go to the Gajimon village and cause as much chaos as possible. Sayomi turned and walked towards her destination as it would be fun to sight see before she destroyed everything. This gave the young female a chance to think of many ways she could destroy and torture the digimon or possibly the digidestined. Once she was out of sight Hikaru turned to his sister, Kyoko. She knew what he wanted her to do, go and keep an eye on the youngster for the digidestined would surely appear and may be too much for her. That and with him not trusting her might make her crest become active, the hostility she would feel for him and the others would surely activate the crest and help digivolve her Digimon into his ultimate stage and maybe even mega.

"I am counting on you Kyo, don't fail me" Hikaru said to his sister, she nodded before taking her leave.

Hikaru turned to the rest of them to give them their orders, one at a time they will attack their designated area and test the ability of the digidestined and their so called Digimon friends. This was just phase one: determine your targets strength and after they had done that it would be time to destroy. They each took off towards their targeted territory and would wait for the signal from Hikaru, if any of them decided to act without his permission then they would have to suffer for their action. He also sent Aki to the hospital for disobeying him which put more hatred in her, she is only eleven years old and it could count as child abuse but Hikaru didn't care one bit. He only cared for himself and his plans.

"Soon DemiDevimon we will rule this world" Hikaru laughed as the little digimon stood by his feet, even the digimon didn't get away scot-free. If the digimon messed up he would get attacked from his partner.

It was like when Ken was the digimon emperor but this child wasn't being controlled by a dark spore. He did all of these things by his own free will and that was the scary part for everyone.

Sayomi walked across the plain desert with Shamanmon by her side, she showed little hostility towards her partner since they had to work together and he didn't show any reason for her to act hostile. She couldn't wait to be out of the heat and destroying the village, she had to let her anger out somehow and this would be it. Hikaru annoyed her but she couldn't rebel against him because of what he almost did to Aki, they all weren't friends just random children stuck together for one purpose.

They past by lots of dunes and hills made entirely of sand, the sooner she and the rest got their mission over and done with the sooner she could leave the group and go her own way. There were a few in the group she could keep in contact with but it would be rare, the girls in the group seemed to be the only ones she gets along with. She did have an interest in the light brunette girls named Miyuki, she was pretty her only down fall was her ignorance to gain knowledge or be aware of things. This didn't stop Sayomi from developing a crush on her but that is all it would be: a crush.

She would not follow or hope to gain more from this trivial feeling, there would be more girls to crush on later in life. Right now both she and Shamanmon seemed to be slightly lost; she condemned herself for going so deep into her own thoughts and not paying attention. Everything looked the same in this wasteland made of golden sand; the young girl glanced down to look at her digimon hoping he could find the way to the village before they dehydrate from the heat.

Shamanmon sniffed the air in all directions then pointed north-east to where they were currently standing. The digimon never spoke much unless needed and when he did speak it was really only to Sayomi or if he was digivolving or calling out his attack. Now slightly back on track the pair headed off to their destination.

* * *

The real world

Everyone went their separate ways for now by staying within easy access to a computer if they had to travel to the Digital World. Izzy was updating the gang in America with the new found information; Mimi reassured them that if they needed back-up her and the crew would be there as fast as they could. After that Izzy got in contact with Tentomon for an update report on the Digital World, was anything happening yet? And other questions like that. To his relief and dismay Tentomon reported back that everything was fine. This made Izzy question if the new foes where getting ready to attack, he started trying to find hot spots on where he thought they would likely to attack first. Based on Patamon's information and the fact that the person went out of their way to attack him, he concluded that the new foe would attack the area's where all of their digimon where.

The digimon were so far spread that if they attacked at once, no one could really help each other, he marked down the locations of all the digimon and started this thought process.

"If they are likely to attack our digimon then we need to come up with a plan of action" he thought to himself out loud. He put a finger to his chin as he concentrated on the map.

"They are spread far apart that if one of them were to get attack it would take the others a while to get there, maybe if we arrange for the digimon to gather together they may stand a chance" he quickly jotted this idea down and began to theorise the good and bad points of this plan.

"If they are together they would stand a better chance of defending themselves but if we aren't there then they are just sitting ducks".

He tapped away on his computer doing his best to come up with a full proof plan, with every plan there came the good and bad points. This frustrated Izzy a little but he didn't stop for his friends could be in trouble and he at least wanted to come up with a good plan that he could pitch to his friends.

The younger children went to go grab some food so that their digimon could get the energy needed if they had to return into the Digital World at such short notice. The tablet was piled with French fries and burgers which slowly dwindled away as the digimon tucked in. They sat far away from people so that they wouldn't have to put with people staring at them. They all discussed what they thought the new foe would be like and how to handle them. Davis was the one contributing the most into the conversation since he thought that it would impress Kari.

"At least with Ken we knew what sort of things he was up to" Davis finally said before drinking some of his juice.

Everyone had to agree even if wasn't a fond memory for some, mostly Ken. All he would do was set up control spires and enslave Digimon but these new people are a mystery, even this 'Nemo' person sounded dodgy. What if this Nemo person was working for the bad guys and was trying to lure them into a trap. They did discuss this with the other before they left but it led to nothing since this person was the only way they could gain knowledge about these new people.

The streets is Odaiba were busy as always with people walking to work, the shops or just out for a walk in general. Matt and Tai had to manoeuvre around people and not bump into anyone

* * *

The Digiworld

Sayomi stood on the cliff that over looked the village; both Shamanmon and she made it at last. The heat nearly fried her brain and she cursed at herself for not bringing a hat to at least something that could protect her head, either way she had a job to do and she couldn't waste time relaxing. She held out Digivice towards Shamanmon with a mixture of determination and slight joyfulness as she was about to enjoy what was going to happen.

"Time to digivolve" she said with hint of anger in her voice.

Shamanmon digivolved into Apemon and without awaiting orders he attacks the village with his Mega bone stick attack. Sayomi watches from above as her digimon causes havoc and probably deletion of data. At this time Gabumon tried his best to fend off the champion digimon but without Matt's help he was as much use as a doormat. This didn't stop him from trying however and when he realised he couldn't win he had no choice but to find a TV and call for Matt.

All that the rookie digimon could do was hide and wait for the attack to end, the buildings came crashing down causing dust to create a blanket that they used to move about. From the cliff they heard a female voice echoing down and bouncing off the remaining buildings.

"There is no use in hiding, all digimon will be_ erased_" she seemed to be laughing a little as she yelled this.

This was a reminder of when Ken use to be the digimon emperor and luckily back then they were captured and turned into slaves, maybe even put against each other to fight but never erased. Apemon strolled through the destruction damaging buildings as he walked past and deleting digimon when he found them. Luckily their data went to Primary Village but even that village wouldn't be safe.

In the distances Kyo and Black Gatomon kept watch making sure to stay out of sight, the Gabumon had sent his S.O.S message to his partner and the children would arrive any moment.

"How long do we wait until we join in?" Black Gatomon asked staring up at Kyo. The digimon didn't like staying out of the fight for long.

"Until I say or get bored of watching Sayomi losing" Kyo replied with little emotion in her voice. Black Gatomon just smirked as she turned her attention back to the chaos that was unfolding within the village.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Digiworld

Everyone was in their positions and awaiting the signal, they each had their own signal to look out for since Hikaru didn't want them all attack their target all at once. It wouldn't be much fun if the Digital world was to fall so easily and they crushed the Digidestined so soon. Hikaru was still in the same spot on the cliff only he sat with his legs dangling off the edge; on his lap was his computer which he used to watch everyone's movements. He was currently watching as Sayomi destroyed the village, a grin plastered on his face as it was better than TV.

He only had to wait for the goody-two-shoes to show up and try to stop the young girl and her digimon, Sayomi would prove a worthy foe but even she couldn't handle all of them if they turned up. He wanted to see her digimon evolve into to his ultimate there and then; he would allow her only two failed attempts before he removed her and her digimon from the group and destroyed her crest.

In the right hand corner of the screen was a countdown clock, counting down from forty-eight hours. Enough time for the plan to succeed or fail and then he would start the timer all over again for when his next plan came into play.

"We will slowly pluck the light from this world, one Digidestined at a time" he laughed to himself.

TO be continued...


End file.
